User talk:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/any Steady Stance Warrior
/Archive1 __TOC__ Rate-a-build Please test and vote on new builds. Please do not vote on a build until you have actually tested it. Favoured: #Wewt. Powerful, rather high DPS, condition spreading ftw. I'd recommend Crit Chop over soldier's, but it's not that important. -Auron 00:48, 8 December 2006 (CST) #OK --Carth 09:06, 8 December 2006 (CST) #I prefer this version with Soldier's. --Ineluki 16:30, 8 December 2006 (CST) #Works quite well, a nice change from the typical wammo. --Azaya 06:12, 9 December 2006 (CST) #Steady Stance, Desperite blow and Drunken blow are now the standarts of the warrior in PvP. Althought, i'd rather take 16 tactics for more dmg, and 11+1 axe mastery, a few % lesser armor penaltration isn't mutch of a problem. UnexistNL 06:34, 9 December 2006 (CST) #Works very well although I am still probaly not going to use watch yourself with this build. Above decent dps, mass condition, and e-denial--A Guy 13:38, 9 December 2006 (CST) #It's so great, my guild has started using it in gvg Ki 10:25, 10 December 2006 (CST) #I'd drop strength all together actually, 9% AP is gonna help that much, You'd be better off with 16 Tactice 13 Axe imo.--Llednar 13:28, 20 January 2007 (CST) #Agreed, i dropped Strength down to 3 and put the rest into tactics and scythe mastery (works nice with a scythe). But i still like this build, works very nicely. - Mcmullen 06:51, 21 January 2007 (CST) Unfavoured: #Crit chop and malice as standard plz — Skuld 05:04, 8 December 2006 (CST) #Bad!! --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 10:23, 20 January 2007 (CST) #Soldier's Strike? No ty. UnexistNL Rune Problem Ok, the current build shown, with the attribute point distribution as shown, and with the equipment listed, has 6 runes. I'm wondering how you'd do that? MeltedFreak 02:01, 18 January 2007 (CST) :heh, i put that up before i was using strength in the build. i will change that to reflect BMW 12:23, 21 January 2007 (CST) Needs more axe Once it's an axe set-up, possibly with hammer in the variants, I'll vote for it. -Auron 16:02, 7 December 2006 (CST) I think you could remove some strength points and put them in Axe Mastery... Change proposal Build:W/any Steady Warrior/Proposal 1. The common build, and the stronger one. — Skuld 09:32, 8 December 2006 (CST) :I agree that version is better than this --Carth 14:41, 8 December 2006 (CST) ::I wasn't aware that there was a standard build for this, this is something i thought up long ago, as many others probably did also. these are the skills that i came up with over time. but that build looks powerful also. i might change it yet again to that, but i gotta go soon BMW 16:17, 8 December 2006 (CST) ok i have decided that i will keep the generic skills how they are, and put the suggestion in variants. BMW 01:12, 9 December 2006 (CST) :We ran this in gvg but with sword warriors. Instead of soldier's strike we used sun and moon slash because it cannot be blocked or evaded and the double hit = good with zealous weapon = twice as much adrenaline = more fear me spam :)--85.226.179.205 12:37, 9 December 2006 (CST) I agree with the Sun and Moon Slash thing, and really Soldier's Strike can be substituted with any martial weapon attack. Ki 10:25, 10 December 2006 (CST) Does "Go for the Eyes!" count as "under the effects of a Shout or Chant" for Soldier's Strike? Because if it did, that would be AWESOME. +DPS for you and for the whole party. Even at 0 Command it's a +30% chance to crit. --Son of Urza 00:44, 12 December 2006 (CST) :Well, GFtE's is a "shout", so why wouldn't it work? MeltedFreak 01:54, 18 January 2007 (CST) :: Because GFtE ends on your next hit, so it needs some testing to figure out if Soldier's strike still considers you're under the effect of a shout.Utaku Mu Dan Scythe Variant? Add a note about a scythe variant that would allow for AoE condition spreading? --Theonemephisto 17:56, 31 December 2006 (CST) :I don't believe that would apply. I think all the conditioning attacks are only at "Target Foe". Not sure if that would carry over with a scythe. — Jyro X 17:58, 31 December 2006 (CST) :EDIT: Reserving judgment until I can test it. — Jyro X 18:02, 31 December 2006 (CST) ::Well, I'd assume that it conditions adjacent. Melee attacks with scythes work in funny ways though. Like, for example, if you hit a moving foe with bull's strike, even non-moving adjacent foes are KD'd. I guess it's best to test, but I think that condition attacks do work on adjacent. --Theonemephisto 18:37, 31 December 2006 (CST) Jyro i can log right now and test it with u if u want(IGN Level Moron) :D EDIT:would there be any easier way to test than getting 3 people scrimmaging? BMW 18:18, 31 December 2006 (CST) :I don't even have access to Guild Wars at the moment. And won't until probably Jan. 8. — Jyro X 18:25, 31 December 2006 (CST) ::With a scythe, it deals conditions to adjecent foes. Although the conditions are random for each foe it hits. - Mcmullen 12:41, 14 January 2007 (CST) :::This is just my opinion but this works far better with a scythe. Also, to get some more health regen in there swap soldiers strike for Victorious Sweep. It works incredibly well for me.82.15.7.144 11:40, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::::ok, i will start to work on a new version with a scythe, do you think it would be more effective as W/D or D/W?BMW 13:32, 15 January 2007 (CST) :::::W/D, i posted a D/W build similar to this on wiki and it was unfavoured due to that fact. - Mcmullen 11:41, 17 January 2007 (CST) Str You got too much points in Strength....your Strength and Axe attributes look mixed up. I run a very similar build, but I only use my last remaining points in Strength. I'm usin the build with a hammer....Hammer bash can be spammed quite abit. P A R A S I T I C 16:04, 6 January 2007 (CST) Hammer Variant Hammer varient is IMO better, lots of kd and high damage. SilentFry 4:33 PM January 30th 2007 :Hell no. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 16:29, 30 January 2007 (CST) Two stances, lmao. And Hammer Bash on a Steady Warrior... rolf. [[User:Nightshadow| Nightshadow]] Sword Version Man, my build is pretty much the same idea but put into a different practice. Balanced Stance replaces Steady so I can get both Drunken and Desperation Blows off back to back, and then for energy I use ViM. Infact, the so called "nerf" to ViM that makes it a targeted enemy buffed this concept like crazy. And that's four skills, which leaves me open to whatever I feel tactics could offer me that day. Heck, even Final Thrust works out okay. Alt F Four 14:00, 22 February 2007 (CST)